


Whoa, I Guess I really Have Moved On

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Growing Up Potter [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco gets a terrible shock, Even Padma is mad, M/M, Ron and Hermione are having a picnic with Pansy, The Twins turn two, The entire family goes to the park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and his family go to a muggle play park when someone unexpected shows up: Dudley. Ron immediately leaps to Harry's defense, and Draco wonders if this is an ex-lover of Harry's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoa, I Guess I really Have Moved On

Today was the day when Harry's twins turned two, and so he had invited his friend Randy over to do another interview for the Daily Prophet. Randy had proven himself loyal to Harry by publishing only the truth, and he never tried to twist it to make it sound bad. Thus, after all the babies were born, last year on their 1st birthday, and now for their 2nd, Harry had done interviews with the whole family present.

This was only prudent as it kept the Wizarding World entertained by Harry and his kids, but also asked them to maintain a respectful distance. People stopped and stared whenever any of them appeared in public, but no one bothered them. Possibly funniest of all was when _all_ of them went shopping in Diagon Alley, and everyone stood off to the side and watched them as if they were members of the royal family or something.

Which made moments like this especially precious. After the interview was over, Harry and his entire family decided to go to a muggle park in London not too far from Grimmauld Place. The park was lovely with a large playground and sandbox. Harry was honestly confused as to why it was almost always empty. A few other parents brought their kids there from time to time, but nowhere near as often as Harry thought should happen. However, this meant that when they went to the park as a family, they didn't have to worry about their kids annoying anyone.

Draco laughed. “I think Teddy has forgotten again that he's older than all the others. He's trying to get our boys to climb a ladder.”

Harry smiled at Draco. They were sitting on a bench with a good view of everyone. Ron, Hermione, and Pansy were trying to have a romantic picnic off to the side of the bench. Luna and Susan were playing in the sandbox with a few of the kids, while Andromeda was trying to simultaneously hover and not hover over Teddy. The rest of the moms were spread out, chatting with each other and keeping an eye on the kids.

The absolute best part of the park was the fence that enclosed it, making them all feel reassured that none of the toddlers could just run off without anyone noticing. The second best part was that it was actually sunny at the moment, but there was also shade if they wanted it.

Harry laughed. “Just imagine in two or three more years when they're all old enough for toy brooms and want to fly!”

“Oh...” Draco droned in mild horror. “That could go so badly!”

“I know! Just imagine –”

“Harry?” A voice called out from halfway between the gate in the fence and the bench.

Harry inhaled a breathe to stop from being frustrated that one of the press found him in muggle public. Then he turned to smile politely. A moment later, he felt a numb sense of uneasiness.

“Dudley?” Harry stated more than asked as his cousin had not changed too much in the past few years. He was still overweight, but now he looked more in shape and less round.

Ron gasped and leapt to his feet. He quickly placed himself between Harry and Dudley. “What do  _you_ want?!”

Dudley held up his hands. “I just want to talk to Harry for a moment.”

“Ron, it's alright,” Harry murmured, not entirely sure that it was.

Draco looked from Harry to Dudley and back again. From Harry's expression, Draco wondered if this was an ex from a bad relationship or something. He placed a hand on Harry's arm in concern.

“Harry?”

“It's fine,” Harry stated flatly. Everyone was immediately tense and worried as they couldn't recall Harry acting like this since the end of the war.

Dudley stepped closer, looking visibly nervous when he noticed both Ron and Hermione take out their wands and point them at him. “I thought your lot wasn't supposed to do that to muggles.”

Ron growled. “I'm something like a police officer and I'm just protecting my best mate. My fianc é e – on the other hand – she's a law expert and could probably get away with murder if she wanted. I suggest that you don't push her.”

“Is this man dangerous?” Pansy, Ginny, and Susan asked in concern, their hands hovering over their wands in their pockets.

“No,” Harry stated, shaking his head. “Dudley is my cousin. I just haven't seen him since before the Final Battle. Dudley what do you want?”

“As I said, I just want to talk,” Dudley reiterated, looking around. He carefully took a few more steps closer to Harry, and then slowly sat on the ground. His hands were fully visible at all times so that no one thought he was trying anything.

Harry nodded slowly in wary acceptance. “Alright, talk.”

Dudley took a deep breath. “First off, I wasn't looking for you, I just saw you as I was walking back from a job interview. I haven't seen you in ages, but I've thought about you. The last time I saw you, you were apparently getting ready to go fight in a war.”

Harry nodded grimly. “Yes. You might be relieved to hear that I won.”

“I know that only because your Ministry informed us that we could come out of hiding,” Dudley murmured. Then he sighed. “Listen, I just wanted to say that _I'm_ sorry. I'm a parent now and... I've come to understand that the way we treated you was wrong. I wish I had known back then what I know now. We could have been close like brothers, but instead...”

“We barely acknowledged that we're family,” Harry supplied.

“My parents treated me like a little prince – a spoiled rotten one at that. Meanwhile they treated you like our servant. Or maybe a slave. They raised you in the cupboard under the stairs and had to be forced into giving you an actual bedroom. They made you do most of the cooking and cleaning, and then often starved you. When you did finally have a bedroom, they locked you in it and treated you like a prisoner. Even back then, how could I not know that was wrong?” Dudley asked, his voice full of grief.

Draco was seething. He had gotten to his feet and was now glaring down at Dudley. “ _What did you say_ ?”

“Draco...” Harry murmured, reaching out to grab his hand. “It's fine. I moved on a long time ago.”

“But Harry!” Draco protested. “He just described years of abuse!”

“I know,” Harry said softly. Calmly. Watching Draco fume, Harry realized that he really had gotten over the trauma of his past. To him, it wasn't as bad as fighting a war against Voldemort had been, and he'd moved past even that.

Draco started pacing. “ _You're_ the sodding boy who lived!  _You're_ the bloody Savior of the Wizarding World! You're the most famous buggering person among our kind! How can  _anyone_ treat you so badly?!”

Harry laughed at that. A deep belly laugh that startled everyone. Draco looked at him in confusion, wondering if he had just lost his mind.

“That's rich, coming from you!” Harry burst out, pointing at Draco. “You insulted and sneered at me any chance you could. You and me have fought each other for years. You've broke my nose and tried to kill me and I almost killed you!” Dudley looked more than a little surprised by this.

“Yeah, but then I sort of half saved your life, my mother _did_ save your life, and you saved mine,” Draco stated with a shrug like this was all water under the bridge. Which at this point, it was.

Harry was still chuckling. “All I'm saying is that there's no need for you to get upset.”

“ _No need for me to get upset?!?!”_ Draco roared in outrage. “Harry! We are bloody engaged to be married and _this_ is the first time I am even _hearing_ about this!” Dudley seemed taken aback by this.

Harry shrugged. “And when do you think would have been a good time to bring it up? During dinner maybe? 'Oh hey, by the way, I just thought you should know that I had a sucky childhood before I grew up just enough to defeat an evil man and survive a war. Any questions?'”

Draco flung his arms up to the sky as if asking for divine help maintaining his patience.

“Harry! Why _didn't_ you tell us?” Padma demanded, also angry. “You constantly tell us that we are your family now, and yet you have apparently been keeping secrets!”

“Lay off him, Padma!” Pansy cried out. “Just because your parents are annoyingly loving, doesn't mean we _all_ have families who love us. Of _course_ he doesn't want to talk about it!”

“Pansy, just because your parents turned their back on you after the war, doesn't mean that you can keep bitching at us like a wounded kneazle,” Padma snapped.

Before anyone else could say anything, all the kids burst into tears. They were scared by the yelling, which was obviously different from the normal bickering that they were used to. They all ran to Harry crying out: “Daddy!”

Harry laughed softly as he tried to comfort them. Some climbed onto the bench with him, some clung to his legs, and his twins tried to climb into his lap. “Hey now, everything is okay. There's no need to cry.”

“Daddy, daddy,” they all clamored.

“A little help?” Harry begged with a grin. He now felt a bit like he was being overrun by large puppies.

Each of the women grabbed their child. Hermione grabbed Rose and handed her to Ron before picking up Hugo. Luna leaned over the bench from behind Harry to kiss him on the cheek as Pandora sat on her hip. “Would you like me to take one of the twins?”

Harry had them both in his lap with Scorpius snuggling into his side. “Yeah, actually. I think I should go for a walk with Dudley so that the kids can keep on playing until they're ready to take a nap.”

Draco picked up Scorpius and handed him to Pansy while Luna picked up Albus. Ginny took hold of James. She promptly calmed him down by offering him a breast. All the mothers decided that this was a good idea and did the same.

Andromeda was standing behind Teddy, who was standing in front of Dudley, staring at him. His hair – as always – changed colors every minute or so. Teddy looked curious. Dudley returned his stare in fascination.

“Who're you?” Teddy asked. 

Harry picked him up, kissed him on the cheek, and then handed him to Andromeda. “This is my cousin and I need to go talk with him. Do you think you can help keep an eye on the others for me while I'm gone?”

Teddy, nodded. “I can do it, Harry! I can do anything!” He announced proudly.

Harry ruffled his currently black hair. “I know you can.”

After that, Harry held out a hand to help Dudley to his feet. The moment they took a step toward the gate, Draco seized Harry's hand. Harry and Draco exchanged looks, Harry's curious and Draco's a light glare of determination.

“You don't really think that I'm going to leave you alone with him, do you?” Draco challenged. He held up their clasped hands to remind Harry that they both wore engagement rings. “We're in this together.”

Harry smiled and nodded.

“And Draco!” Parvati called after them. “If Harry doesn't tell us everything later tonight, then you had better!”

Draco gave her a serious look before nodding in agreement. Harry smirked at Parvati. “What's left to tell? You've heard everything already.”

Ron snorted. “Except for how I had to break you out that one time in our second year. How about I tell them that while you're gone? It's fairly exciting after all – ending with us having to fly the car to school and nearly being crushed by the Whomping Willow.”

“I remember that!” Pansy exclaimed. “Draco and I had bets going on how long it would take you two to get expelled. Of course, Blaise won a fortune because he was the only one who thought that you _wouldn't_ be expelled. You lucky bastards!”

Harry chuckled. “Love you too Pans!”

Draco murmured just loudly enough for Harry and Dudley to hear. “We should slip away now before the kids notice we're trying to escape.”

The three of them left the park and walked in silence for a minute until they were sure the kids couldn't see or hear them anymore.

“I'm confused,” Dudley blurted out suddenly. “Those kids all think you're their dad.”

Harry flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Er, heh heh... That's because I  _am_ their dad.”

Dudley stopped in his tracks, clearly astonished. “Wha...?”

Harry decided to give him the quick version, gesturing for them to start walking again. “Well, one night, all those young women, Draco, and I found a room in our school that was created hundreds of years ago for the sole purpose of making plenty of magical babies. We got trapped in that room and fed lust potions and fertility potions, and well...”

Draco laughed, grinning at the memory. “We had an epic orgy that resulted in all ten of us pregnant.” 

Harry was distracted for a moment. “That reminds me, Padma and Parvati asked me for a huge favor this morning. They feel it's the right time for them to have another baby and...”

“And they want their kids to have the same father,” Draco stated in understanding. “We'll need to talk about this. You do realize that if you say yes to them, all the others may ask the same.”

Harry felt the blood drain from his face. “That could be very scary...”

“Rest assured that I'm _never_ getting pregnant again!” Draco informed him with a dry laugh.

“I might consider it in a few more years,” Harry said with a shrug. “Even carrying twins, I felt it wasn't too bad. I just don't think I will want more kids until these ones grow up some more.”

Harry turned to smile at Dudley. “My twins turned two today, and the rest of them turn two over the next few days.”

Dudley smiled at Harry in return. “My little girl is a year old. Her birthday was about two months ago. We named her Daisy.”

“So, are you married then?” Harry wondered.

“Engaged. We're saving up,” Dudley replied with a shrug. “And I went to school to become a police officer. I'm almost certainly going to be hired into one of the London units.”

“Then you'll be close to me since I live in London too,” Harry informed him.

“Mum and dad aren't quite sure whether or not to be upset with me moving away from Little Whinging,” Dudley said, sounding a bit self deprecating. “As it turns out Donna is a squib, but she didn't tell me that until recently when Daisy made her favorite stuffed bunny float across the room in front of us.”

It was Harry's turn to stop in his tracks and stare in astonishment at Dudley. “That's... That's actually hilarious!”

Dudley smirked. “I'll admit that I've thought something similar.”

Harry shook his head, chuckling in a way that sounded a bit insane. “Imagine! All those years they called me a freak and told me I was worthless in an attempt to destroy the magic in me, and then you go and have a witch!”

“Mum had a fit and then seemed to come around, but Dad still isn't speaking to me,” Dudley murmured sadly.

“Your dad's an arse,” Harry stated, surprised to find himself trying to comfort Dudley. He turned to Draco. “Not as much of an arse as _your_ dad, mind. Vernon may have tried to make my life a living hell, but he never tried to kill me, or my friends, or help try to take over the world.”

“Yeah yeah,” Draco grumbled with a light glare. “We all know that my dad should be rotting in prison, but at least he hasn't actively plotted your death since we got engaged.”

Harry snorted. “I think that's mostly because your mom seems to like me. I don't think he wants to disappoint her.”

“Okay, I have to know,” Dudley blurted out. “Exactly _why_ are you marrying someone who, er, you said you tried to kill each other and his dad tried to kill you and your friends!”

Harry gave Draco a bright smile. “After the Final Battle, we both tried to be civil to each other, and I think we mostly just ignored each other. Then one night, we got locked in a room under the influence of a lust potion and had an orgy. I felt like I was in a haze the entire time. I do remember it, but it feels a bit like I'm watching a video of someone who looks a lot like me having sex with a bunch of women. Then the part where I was with Draco, it felt like I woke up. I suddenly realized that I was feeling things I didn't expect. So after the orgy when we were all thinking straight again, I asked Draco to be my boyfriend.”

Draco slipped his hand back in Harry's. “And then we found out that we were pregnant, and all the girls were pregnant, and it just made more sense for us to be a family.”

Harry brushed a hand along Draco's cheek. “And at some point during those days that we lay in bed listening to the babies inside us grow, I just knew that we were meant to be together.”

Draco rolled his eyes and flung Harry's hand away from his face. “You're being nauseating again.”

“Don't be a dick Draco, or I'll mess up your hair,” Harry warned with a mischievous smirk.

“Touch my hair and I'll hex your fingers off!” Draco reminded him quite evilly.

“Good thing I live with an excellent healer then,” Harry said with a unrepentant grin.

“So... it's love then?” Dudley asked, if he had to guess based off the way they were acting, he'd say that Harry was in love with Draco, but Draco merely tolerated Harry.

Harry stopped walking, crossed his arms and stared Draco down. Draco blushed lightly and looked away. “Yeah,” he grumbled.

“What was that? I didn't hear you?” Harry said with a distinct tone of challenge.

“Oh Merlin's cataract clouded eyes! You're going to make me say it out loud, aren't you?!” Draco growled.

“That all depends on if you actually know all the words,” Harry heckled.

“Are you insulting my intelligence, Potter?” Draco glared at Harry. “You of all people?”

“Well, I'm not the one that can't answer a simple question,” Harry pointed out.

“You're an arse!” Draco accused hotly. Then he sighed in defeat. “Fine, if you're really going to make me say it, yes, we're getting married because we love each other.

Harry chuckled. “There. Now was that so hard?”

“Yes!” Draco insisted. “I feel like I should go wash my mouth out!”

Dudley was laughing. The more he watched them, the more he could see that they truly loved each other. They just also loved to bicker.

“Have you set a date?” He asked.

Harry shrugged. “We're planning to wait until the kids are a little bit older and can stand still for more than five minutes. What about you?”

Dudley smiled. “We're going to try for next summer. If all goes to plan and I get this job and we move to London, we should be able to afford a nice ceremony.”

Draco sighed as if severely put upon. “Mother wants to remodel the ballroom since she has ' _so much time_ ' before we get married. She thinks that the ballroom will look lovely if we pick late spring when the garden is blooming and she can have the house elves string up garlands. We have years of albino peacock feathers in storage that can be used to accent the decorations.”

“Wait,” Harry said with a frown. “Your mother thinks we're going to get married at Malfoy Manor?”

“Well, why not?” Draco wondered with a puzzled frown. 

“I thought that we were just going to have a small ceremony in our backyard,” Harry replied.

“I know I ask you this at least once a day, but are you stupid?” Draco smacked Harry upside the back of his head. “How do you plan to keep our house under a fidelius charm if we get married there? We'd have to give all our guests access, and that would render the charm obsolete, and then the media would know exactly where you live and they would hound us like the black plague!”

Harry looked thunderstruck. “You have a point.”

Draco nodded his head rather regally. “Of course I do. Therefore, we should just let my mother plan to have the wedding in our Manor. There's plenty of room, even if we have a couple hundred guests.”

“A couple hundred?! Draco, I don't even _know_ that many people!” Harry protested.

Draco pressed a few fingers to his forehead and looked to the ground as he muttered. “Again, Harry, are you stupid? The most famous person in the Wizarding World marries the Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy, it's going to be huge!”

Harry sighed. “So, you're trying to tell me that Harry can't just marry Draco. We have to invite half the world because I'm the Savior and you're a former Death Eater?”

“Exactly!” Draco exalted in triumph at finally getting Harry to understand him. “There will be reporters from every Wizarding paper and the WWN. We might have to invite every member of the Ministry of Magic, and it's only polite to invite the Heads of all the Noble and Most Ancient Houses.”

“That sounds horrible!” Harry gasped out. “You make it sound like I'm Prince William and you're Kate Middleton!”

“Who are they?” Draco asked curiously.

“He's the Muggle Prince and she's his wife,” Harry explained shortly.

“The muggles have a Prince?” Draco asked in confusion. “I thought we learned in muggle studies that they had a Prime Minister like we have a Minister of Magic.”

“They do, but they also have a Queen. She's been Queen since 1952, and Prince William is her grandson, second in line to the throne,” Harry informed him.

“Well then, yes. The analogy seems to fit,” Draco stated with a shrug.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand. “Can we  _please_ just elope?”

Draco glared at him again. “Only if  _you_ want to explain to my parents,  _your W_ easleys,  _Gran_ , and the  _mothers of your children –_ ”

“No no!” Harry blurted out hastily. “That's okay, I changed my mind!” He then sighed morosely.

Draco squeezed his hand. “Hey... Does the idea of a big wedding really bother you that much?”

Harry shrugged and looked away. “Yeah...”

Draco sighed in defeat. “I'll see what I can do.”

Harry smiled at him. “Thanks, Draco.”

Dudley laughed again. “Do you two ever not fight?”

Harry chuckled. “Well, I think there's about two minutes each night before we fall asleep in which we are just too tired to fight.”

By this point, they had unconsciously walked all the way to the leaky cauldron. Dudley looked at it curiously. He turned to look at Harry with a frown.

“Er, why are we just standing outside a broken down old shop?” Dudley asked.

“Oh Merlin's funky armpits!” Harry swore in dismay. “We're standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron!”

Draco shook his head with an expression that said: How did we let our guard down?

“Harry Potter!” A man cried out joyously as he poked his head out of the pub. “It's really you! Let me buy you a drink!”

“Er...” Harry droned hesitantly. “Maybe another time.”

A woman pushed the man out of the pub doorway so that she could exit it properly. “Harry Potter! Where are all those adorable babies?”

Another man pushed free. “Harry Potter! Can I shake your hand?”

“Will you sign my Harry Potter chocolate frog card?” A witch that was maybe only a year younger than Harry asked with a painfully hopeful expression.

“Listen, I'm so sorry that I don't have time to come in for a drink or sign cards, but I'm in the middle of something important,” Harry explained, which was only a lie if they didn't consider talking to his cousin for the first time in years important. “I hope you understand.”

Harry grabbed an arm from Dudley and squeezed Draco's hand to make sure that Draco knew what he was about to do, and then Disapparated them. They arrived outside of Grimmauld Place. Of course, Dudley couldn't see it.

“That was seriously weird!” Dudley exclaimed, putting a hand over his stomach since it felt like it had dropped out of his body. It settled down fairly quickly. “So... Not joking about being famous?”

“I wish it was a joke,” Harry muttered. “Listen, even if I wanted to – which I'm not sure I do at the moment – but anyway, I can't let you into my house. It's under a spell that makes it impossible for anyone to get in without permission from my secret keeper.”

“And she's that legal expert that could probably get away with murdering you, so good luck!” Draco added a bit gleefully.

“Anyway, I think we should say goodbye for now. If you want to talk with me again sometime, send a letter to my muggle post,” Harry instructed his cousin, waving his wand so that a piece of paper appeared with Harry's anonymous address on it. He handed it to Dudley.

Just as he accepted the paper, Dudley's mobile rang. “Wait a moment, I need to take this,” he said as he answered. “Donna? Yeah, I'm sorry, I meant to call you sooner but I ran into my cousin. This might be weird but... If I said that my cousin is Harry Potter, would that mean anything to you?”

Dudley had a hard time wrapping his head around just how famous Harry was considering that most people didn't know about him at all. Donna shrieked and started shouting so loudly that Dudley held the phone a foot away from his head and could still clearly hear her.

“What do you _mean_ does it mean anything to me?! Harry Potter is _only_ the most important person in the world! Why would you joke about something like that?!”

Draco chuckled softly, kissed Harry, and whispered in his ear: “See you inside,” before disappearing into nothing – as far as Dudley could see.

“But I'm not,” Dudley protested. “That's why I'm running late. I ran into Harry today and I wanted to talk to him – Yes, I'm serious. Yes, it's really him.”

Dudley sighed and covered the phone with one hand. “She doesn't believe me.”

Harry chuckled. He could hear Donna chattering on her end of the phone, but couldn't make out what she was saying.

“Donna! Listen!” Dudley insisted. “I'm going to hang up now! Yes, I'll see you in a little bit. Give Daisy a kiss for me. Uh-huh. Bye.”

Harry held out his hand expectantly. “Let me see your phone a minute.”

Dudley handed it over with a curious frown. Harry wasn't completely current on the latest muggle technology, but he and Hermione had gone browsing recently to see if they were missing anything. Therefore, he knew how to get the phone ready to take photos. After mussing up his hair so that his scar showed clearly, Harry took a selfie.

“There; send that to her,” Harry suggested as he handed the phone back.

With a shrug, Dudley did as suggested. A few seconds later, he read the text she sent him out loud with a dull tone like he thought he was reading it in his head. “That's Harry Potter! That's  _really_ Harry Potter! OMG Dudley!”

Harry laughed. “I think she believes you now.”

Dudley sighed, sounding a bit depressed. “Listen, I meant it earlier when I said I'm sorry. I treated you how I saw my parents treat you, and I didn't understand that it was wrong. Even after you saved me from those  _things_ , I didn't understand that you were just a boy like me, but with magic. It wasn't until I had a daughter of my own that I tried to imagine her in your shoes and wondered why anyone would do such a thing.” 

Dudley looked away, definitely uncomfortable. “I tried to ask mum about it. She didn't seem sorry. She said that she never thought of you as a normal child – Ugh! I don't even know what all she said! I couldn't stop picturing Daisy sleeping in that cupboard, and that was before I even found out that she was a witch.

“I know I have no right to ask you this, but I don't want Daisy growing up thinking that there's something wrong with her,” Dudley stated, finally looking at Harry again. “If she gets invited to that school of yours, I'll be happy to let her go, but before that, I'm hoping you'll let her visit every once in a while so that she can see kids like her and know that she's not...”

Harry was surprised to find that he felt real sympathy when Dudley nearly choked on his words. “A freak,” he murmured, knowing how terrible that word could be.

“Yeah,” Dudley whispered in agreement.

“I'll think about that,” Harry promised. “Write me. We'll go from there.”

Dudley nodded in understanding. “I will.”

 


End file.
